The Untold Stories
by The loveless Alchemist
Summary: Two new members have joined the Organization! These twins live to make Xemnas and the other organization members a hard time! From playing pranks to random anime's coming into the mix this story is full of crazyness! OCxDemyx OCxAxel
1. New Members

**The Untold Stories**

**One**

(New Members)

Xasiel and Itexka walked through the doors of castle Oblivion to see a man with gray white hair standing next to a fountain.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion home of Organization Thirteen."

"My name is Xemnas and I am the superior of the organization." Xemnas said

"Cool Beans!" Xasiel said

"Now Xasiel, Itexka, come this way, so you can meet the other members!" Xemnas said motioning the two twins to follow him

The two followed Xemnas to a big room that had two very large couches and one large TV…

"Everyone come to the TV room please." Xemnas called out

Xasiel and Itexka were slightly confused at this…How was everyone going to hear him??? But sure enough here came twelve other people and they all sat down on the couches.

"Okay now these are the two new members Xasiel and Itexka." Xemnas said to everyone while pointing to the two

"Now I would like each of you to please be kind to these two, Instead of doing some tricks on them like you did with Roxas!" Xemnas said looking at the one with and eye patch and a scar on his face with a dirty look

"What I didn't do anything." Eye patch guy said under his breath

"Anyway Axel, Demyx, please show these girls around." Xemnas said

"What?!" Two of the 12 said

"Yes, you two show them around NOW! In fact take Roxas too!!" Xemnas said and then left the room

"Fine! Come on you two." One of the boys with red fiery hair said

"Don't mind him girls he's just bitter about more girls! I on the other had am happy to meet you! I'm Demyx by the way!" Demyx said as the group left the others

"That's Axel…and this runt here is Roxas." Demyx said pointing to the one next to him and in front of the group

"Saweet!" Xasiel and Itexka said

"Yeah, yeah you know us…Now let's get going." Axel said


	2. Castle Oblivion

**Two**

(Castle Oblivion)

"This way!" Axel said bitterly

"Oh come on Axel lighten up!!" Demyx said elbowing him

"No! Now this room is Vexen's! Don't go in unless you want him to take you and experiment some of his potions on ya!" Axel warned

"What's so bad about…?" Xasiel started

"Don't ask!" Axel said

Axel started walking off…

Demyx leaned towards Xasiel…

"Vexen once gave him a potion that turned him into a cat!" Demyx whispered

The group erupted in laughter…

"Demyx I told you to never talk about that AGAIN!" Axel screamed

"Aww, don't be that way," Itexka said, "If you're a good boy, you might get a kitty treat!"

Axel glared. "You're the devil."

"No but I've meet him." Itexka said

"Oh Really." Axel said skeptically

"No, Really."

"Well, then what's his name?"

"In order to know that, first you gotta point at you head."

"You've got to be kidding me." Axel said as he pointed to his noggin

"Good, now say the magic words: ohwa tafoo liam."

"Ohwa. Tafoo. Liam."

"Now 5 times faster."

"Ohwatafooliam…"

Itexka and Xasiel doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"You're gonna die!!" Axel said chasing the two up and down the hallway

***


	3. In which Roxas Decides to be evil

**Three**

(In which Roxas decides to be evil and Itexka is the victim of a sad experiment)

*Later that Day*

"Roxas this is ONLY going to end badly!"-Vexen warned him

"Shut up! Just do the stupid experiment!!"-Roxas yelled

"Fine Fine! But I'm gonna rat you out when this goes Badly!"-Vexen

"Whatever!! If I play my cards right…Maybe Axel will get the blame anyway…Muhahahah"-Roxas said

"Dude…You have serious issues! I thought Axel was like your best BUD?!"-Vexen said as he got a bunch of candy out of the cupboard

"Oh he is! But who can resist getting him in trouble with Xemy! Its just too much fun!!"-Roxas said with a laugh

"True that!"-Vexen said then joining him in his laugh fit

"So these new girls are they anything like Larxene?"-Vexen asked while zipping a duff-bag shut

"No way! Ones a hyper dork and the other well…She's kind of like Larxene I guess."-Roxas explained

"I see!! So which ones the one I'm giving this to?"-Vexen asked pointing to the bag

"Itexka! She's the one that's kind of like Larxene! I mean seriously her element is Underworld! I wouldn't cross her is she was mad like Larxene is half the time!"-Roxas said

Larxene just happened to walk by the two that were headed for Itexka's and Xasiel's room right then…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SMALL FRY?!"-Larxene screamed

"oh Shit!"-Roxas said

"You're on your own with this one Roxas!!"-Vexen said and then ran as fast as he could toward the twos room

Meanwhile the two twins Itexka and Xasiel were decorating their room…

"Hey Itexka!"-Xasiel called from the other side of the room

"What?"-Itexka asked

"How's the leprechaun's look?"-Xasiel asked with a giant grin

Itexka looked up from the dark poster she was putting on the wall…

"They are too PREPPY for me!"-Itexka said then returning to her poster

"Whatever…I like them that way!"-Xasiel said still smiling

"Then, why'd you ask?"-Itexka asked

"Just Wondering!!"-Xasiel said

"Whatever!"-Itexka

There was a knock on the door…

"Come In!!"-Xasiel sang

Vexen opened the door…

"Uh…Hi! I'm Vexen and I brought you this Itexka!"-Vexen said holding the bag towards Itexka

"Uh…Thanks."-Itexka

Itexka grabbed the bag and set it on her bed to look at latter…

"Uh…What's up with the Preppy leprechauns?"-Vexen asked

"Aren't they just so CUTE?"-Xasiel said running over and admiring her work

"No! They are really weird!"-Vexen

Xasiel ran went to the corner while covered in darkness…

"HUH…"-Vexen

"Hey Tamaki…What's going on?"-Xasiel asked a blonde that appeared out of nowhere next to her

"Haruhi's…Angry…"-The blonde managed to say

"What the HELL!?"-Vexen

"Don't mind her she's always like that when someone says that about her leprechaun's and well a lot of other things too."-Itexka Explained

"But who…"-Vexen started

"That's Tamaki! He's always in the corner of woe with her!!"-Itexka said looking inside the bag

"Why?"-Vexen asked

"Who Knows? He Just is!!"-Itexka said

"Okay…Well... I'll be leaving now!"-Vexen said and tried to rush out the door

"Hey wait!!"-Itexka yelled right before he would make it out the door

Vexen stopped right in his tracks…

"Yess…"-Vexen asked

"What are these exactly?"-Itexka asked while pointing at the open bag

"Well…I heard from a very reliable source that you have a sweet tooth, so it's candy!"-Vexen said with a smile

"Well…I'm kind of on a diet…"-Itexka

"they're Rollo's"-Vexen added and then disappeared

"OOO!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!"-Itexka said digging in the bag and grabbing some

"Itexka I don't think…"-Xasiel started

But it was too late. For Itexka had taken one of the Rollo's and had it in her mouth before Xasiel could Warn her of the last time…

Itexka then turned to face her twin with a crazed look in her eyes. Then returning to the bag for more…

"This can go very badly!!"-Xasiel


	4. Itexka goes crazy and stuff

**Four**

(In Which Itexka goes crazy and Xasiel reveals that she is Bi-polar)

"Itexka I'm serious…STOP!!"-Xasiel screamed

All that came from Itexka was more bouncing…

"UHG!!!"-Xasiel screamed throwing her hands in the air

Xasiel left Itexka to her bouncing as she went in search for Vexen. After going down the hall a ways she found him talking to one of the other members…

"VEXEN!!"-Xasiel screamed then rushing over to him

"AAAH!!"-Vexen screamed as he hid behind the white haired man

"Vexen if you know what's good for you, you will stop hiding behind THAT GAMBLING IDIOT and come and tell me what the Fuck you did to my sister!!!"-Xasiel yelled

"Hey!!"-The Gambling Idiot said

"I didn't do anything!"-Vexen lied

"Oh yeah…Come with me and see!"-Xasiel said

Xasiel didn't give Vexen a chance to answer before going over and taking a hold of his black coat and dragged him to the room she shared with Itexka. Xasiel opened the door to see that Itexka was still jumping all over…

"If that's nothing…Then I've been lied to my whole nobody existence!!"-Xasiel screamed as she pointed

"HUH…"-Vexen

"I want you to fix her…NOW!!"-Xasiel said as she threatened to punch him

"Ummm…I can't exactly…"-Vexen

"I don't care what the fuck you can't do, you're going to fix this or else your ass is going to end up in the deepest darkest part of fucking hell that even Hades is scared shitless to go within a 50 foot meter of it!!!"-Xasiel threatened

"…but"-Vexen

"No buts, or else I will saw off your fucking balls and feed them to Cerberus!!"

Right then Itexka busted through the wall and then ran down the hall…

"GREAT! Now she's loose!!"-Xasiel

"Not my problem!"-Vexen said trying to escape

"Get your pretty boy ass back here!!!"-Xasiel

"…Was Itexka the one who taught you so many naughty words?"-Vexen asked

"You fuckin' think?!"-Xasiel

"Did your parents ever scold her for it?"

"What are you now? An interviewer for Nobody Magazine?!"-Xasiel

"…"-Vexen

"I thought so!! Now you go find a way to fix this…OR ELSE!!!"-Xasiel said

"Yes…But aren't you coming?"-Vexen

"To get my god damn sister? Now why would I deprive you of the experience of not having a woman to back you up for a category five hurricane?"

"what?"

"Oh, my temper is nothing compared to hers…when she becomes sober."

"…"-Vexen

"GO NOW!!!!"-Xasiel screamed

Vexen ran like a mad man to his room. While Xasiel skipped down the hallway singing 'It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood' to go and find Itexka...

…Meanwhile with Itexka…

Itexka ran past the trio of boys (AN: For those of you who don't know the trio is Demyx, Axel and Roxas)…

"What was that?"-Axel asked

"The Flash…Maybe?!"-Demyx

"Who's the Flash?"-Roxas

"Kid if you don't know who Flash Gordan is, then never mind!!"-Axel

Then all of a sudden Itexka zoomed back towards the three and stopped RIGHT in front of Axel…

"Hey there Axel."-Itexka said with a drunken slur

Axel looked behind him and looked back and pointed at himself, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah I'm talkin' to you."- Itexka said with her drunken slur

"Okay where'd you get the tequila?"-Axel asked arms folded

"There's tequila somewhere?"-Itexka

"No!"-Axel

"AWWW…Hey Axel you wanna know a secret?!"-Itexka said in a whisper, a very loud one

"Sure…Humor me!"-Axel

"YOU. Are. HAWT!"-Itexka

"Hawt?"-Axel

"Yeah and I don' mean like burnin' up hot, I mean like when you walk down the hall, I'm all like, Bow chicka wow wow!"-Itexka said while leaning on Axel

Axel looked over at Demyx, "She's babbling, get her off me!"

"You sure this is even Itexka?"-Demyx asked while attempting to get Itexka off of Axel, but not succeeding

Upon seeing Itexka, Roxas slowly inched his way toward the exit…

"Roxas get your small ass over here and help Demyx!!"-Axel screamed

"Why would he do tha'?" Itexka mumbled. "Because he's a lummox, isn' he? Well, we shall 'ave a magnificent garden party, an' you're not invited! Heh heh!" She pointed at Axel as she said this.

(A/N: Just so's you know, this is a direct quote from POTC 3 and we take no credit for it)

"Did you understand a word she said Demyx?"-Axel asked

"Huh…What?"-Demyx said confused

"You're hopeless!"-Axel said

"Ariel…?" Demyx mumbled.

_Why is he suddenly thinking of that bint in a clam bra? _Axel thought, struggling to adjust his grip on Itexka once more.

"Oy, they shouldn't make the stairs over dhere tilt like tha'." Itexka said, pointing towards some perfectly straight stairs. "Tha's dangerouussss…oh god, someone s'op the spinnin'."

Axel immediately dropped her. "I'm not going to let her puke on me."

"Hey, Mr. Floor…" Itexka mumbled. "Wazzup?" She started whispering loudly towards the floor. "Did you know tha' wha'eva Vexen put in my Rollo's is some goo' shi'?"

"What did Vexen do to her?" Axel asked a still confused looking Demyx, "And where'd Roxas go?"

"IDK my BFF Jill."

"WTF?"

"Nothing!"

Axel sighed, then started to pick Itexka up off of Mr. Floor.

"Alright, Itexka;"

"Yes, darling?"

"First, don't call me darling. And secondly, we need you to go see the doctor."

"Why hello, doc!" Itexka said to a random camel that appeared out of nowhere.

"No, no, no. Not THAT doctor."

"Where'd that come from?" Demyx asked while staring at the camel

Demyx and Axel helped the drunken Itexka down the hallway toward Vexen's room…Suddenly Xasiel appeared out of a portal…

"I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THIS FUCKING CASTEL FOR YOU! AND YOUR HANGING OUT WITH THESE TWO DORKS!!!"- Xasiel yelled

"TWIN!"-Itexka

"They're twins?" Demyx asked confused

Axel looked at Demyx bemusedly. "You didn't realize this?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING 'TWIN' ME!!"

"I don' like your fuckin' tone there, Xaz."

"Dumbass."

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Fag."

"Bastard."

"Why don' you go outside an' play 'Hide an' Go Fuck Yourself'?"

"Damn." Axel said. "They sure got some foul mouths."

The twins turned their attention to Axel "Shut the fuck up!" They said in perfect unison, even if one was slurred.

"Perfect unison, even when one of them is high." Demyx said

"Uhh…"Itexka groaned. "Can someone s'op the room? I'd like to get off."

"Come on lets get her to Vexen!"- Axel

"Yeah" Xasiel agreed

The four walked the rest of the way to Vexen's room. Xasiel kicked the door of Vexen's room open…

"YOU BETTER HAVE A CURE!!!"- She yelled

"Yes ma'am!" He squeaked. "Please don't saw my balls off." He whimpered.

"…Now there's a thought that's gonna fester…" Itexka mumbled.

"Just pull Itexka's sleeve up so I can inject this potion."

"GET THE VAMPIRE POSER AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Itexka shrieked.

"STOP SQUIRMING ITS JUST A POKE!"- Xasiel screamed

Even so, it took at least a half-hour to pin Itexka down, pull her sleeve up, and gag her. Once the potion had entered Itexka's system she was knocked out…

"Okay Vexen now its time for you to get something you deserved from the start!!"- Xasiel said while her hands started icing

"It wasn't me I swear!"-Vexen whimpered

Axel and Demyx started fearing for the poor mans life. When all of a sudden Xasiel's expression changed to that of a dreamy state.

"Leprechauns"

"Do you think she's bi-polar," Demyx whispered, "Or do you think she has split personality disorder?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"-Xasiel screamed

"Bi-polar…Definitely!"-Axel agreed.

"You two better run if you know what's good for you!!"-Xasiel screamed while her hands iced over and she headed toward the two

"RUN AWAY!"- Demyx said as he left Axel in the dust.

Just as Demyx did this, Itexka shot up immediately.

"O-kaaayy, what'd I miss?" She asked, completely sober.

Xasiel ran over to her twin "Itexka!!!"

"UH…Don't touch me!"- Itexka said while pushing Xasiel away from her.

"Yup." Axel nodded his head. "The cold-hearted bitch is back."

"What was that?" Itexka growled.

"Uh…I'll be leaving now!"- Axel

Axel rushed out the door…

"At least one person in this place knows the right thing to do!!"-Itexka said

"Now Vexen you were about to tell me who the mastermind of this plan was!"- Xasiel said grabbing Vexen by his coat.

"Roxas."

"Damn, you're a pussy when someone interrogates you." Itexka said.

"She was gonna saw my balls off!" Vexen whined.

"Really? Why didn't you, Xaz?"

"Cause I needed him."

"And I've grown very attached to them." Vexen added.

"You needed him?"-Itexka asked

"Yeah if I did saw them off he would have been in pain and therefore you would still be a high fucking fool still, now wouldn't you?"

"You have a point!"

"Now shall we be on our way to find Roxas?" Xasiel asked

"Yes lets!"

The twin walked off leaving Vexen to clean up the mess that Itexka had made while she had thrown her fit…

"Well at least nothing bad happened to me!!" Vexen said with a grin

Itexka and Xasiel poked their heads back in "Yet!" and then left again…

Vexen whished he hadn't said anything…

***

Thanks to Queen Baka and xEpIcxXxfAiLx for Reading and reviewing!!! It makes me feel like i'm doing a good job!!! It also makes me want to write more...Which i need to get busy on!!! ^_^ Lovez ya Queen Baka and xEpIcxXxfAiLx for Reviewing!!!

So question....Who's seen twilight...And what did ya think if you did? If you haven't have you read the books...And which is your fave??

I loved Twilight! I also love love love the books...Breaking Dawns my absloute fave of all the saga!!!

^_^


End file.
